Claridad
by biimba
Summary: OneShoot. Buffy enfrenta sus sentimientos al enterarse de que Spike esta vivo y en L.A. Spuffy


Odio el final de Buffy, no puedo aun entender como termino asi. Cuando lo vi reaparecer en Ángel se me dio por escribir esto, y ya despúes de bastante tiempo decidi subirlo aquí. **Dedicado a todos los Spuffys!  
**Espero que les guste :) REVIEWS PLEASE!

**  
Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Joss Whedon!

Claridad, eso es lo que quiero… Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos de una buena vez… ¿que es lo que siento por Spike?  
¿Asco, repulsión? Definitivamente eso no ¿ Deseo, cariño, afecto? Eso quizás seria lo más aproximado a mis sentimientos hacia el.  
¿Le quieres Buffy? – me había pregúntado Tara tiempo atrás – no es malo que lo hagas- me dijo.  
¿Pero le quiero? Siempre he deseado una vida normal, sin vampiros, sin monstruos pero mi existencia me indica cada vez todo lo contrario… Nunca podría tener una vida normal, Nunca.

Despúes de que Willow repartiera mi poder con las potenciales, creí que todo lo de salir a cazar y relacionarme con vampiros se acabaría, pero no es lo que esta sucediendo.  
Yo he nacido para hacer todo esto, y no puedo salir de ese círculo en el cual permanezco día tras día. Este es mi mundo, debo asumirlo.  
Y ahora llega Andrew, con esa cazavampiros psicótica y me dice que Spike esta vivo, y trabajando con Ángel para Wolfram & Hart… ja… pero que demonios… le dije que le amaba, ¿ Eso no era suficiente para él como para venir a buscarme? Nuestro vinculo era muy fuerte en el ultimo año, ¿Lo habría olvidado? ¿Ya no me querrá?  
No puedo aguantar esta incertidumbre, tengo que hablar con el, tengo que verle, quiero cerciorarme de lo que siento, y solo lo haré cuando lo vea.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo la maleta?¿A donde vas, Buffy?  
-Volveré en un par de días Dawn, tengo que ir a Los Angeles  
-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a papá? – Me pregúnto siguiéndome por toda la casa mientras yo recogía mis cosas para marchar  
-No, tranquila, todo esta bien, solo tengo que ir unos días para arreglar un asunto con Ángel, nada más.  
-¿ Con Ángel? ¿ A Wolfram & Hart? ¿Te has vuelto loca?  
-No pasa nada Dawny, no voy a pelear, solo comentaremos un par de asuntos. Tengo que irme el avión me espera.  
-Buffy…  
-Te llamaré, no notarás mi ausencia, Willow te hará compañía.- Le di un beso y salí corriendo por la puerta

15 horas de vuelo… por dios han sido horribles… he estado tan impaciente por llegar que me ha resultado larguísimo.

-¡Taxi!- grité – Ya no recordaba como era esto, en Roma los taxis te buscan a ti no tu a ellos  
-A las oficinas de Wolfram & Hart, porfavor.

Aun no se que voy a decirle, ¿y si no esta? Por dios tengo que disimular este nerviosismo, no puede verme así…  
Subo las escaleras de la entrada de dos en dos, necesito verle ya, ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué diré? Bueno Buffy tranquila – me dije a mi misma en voz alta sin que nadie más pudiera oírme.  
Ya había llegado a la planta en la que se encontraba el despacho de Ángel

-¿Cazadora? – Harmony, la secretaría de Ángel se había levantado torpemente de la silla, y echado hacia atrás…  
-Harmony… ¿Dónde está Spike? Quiero verle.  
-Mi osito esta reunido con Ángel, ahora no podrás verle, ni a Ángel tampoco…  
-Bien, entonces me aburriré, y tendre que matarte para pasar el rato mientras espero…  
-Cazadora, no te tengo miedo- le contestó echándose más hacia atrás  
-¿Seguro? –Le respondí sacando una estaca del bolsillo de mi cazadora  
-…mmm…Creo, que podríamos interrumpirles un momentito…

-Harmony, te dije que no nos interrumpieras- gritó Ángel cuando abrí la puerta  
-Odío los insultos Ángel, deberías saberlo – Le respondí y vi como alzaba la cabeza para mirarme.  
-¿Buffy? –dijeron los dos a la vez  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Me preguntó Ángel – Pensaba que no eramos dignos de tu confianza  
Spike no dejaba de mírame asombrado.  
-¿Qué si ha ocurrido algo, Ángel? ¿Cuando tenias pensado decirme que tenías a uno de los mios en tu compañía del terror? Y no, no eres digno de mi confianza, despúes de aliarte con estos- le solte señalando con las manos a mi alrededor

-Buffy, tu cazadora se la ha llevado Andrew, no tengo aquí a ninguno de los tuyos- Contesó bruscamente- Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado  
Clavé mis ojos en Spike –¿Spike?  
-Ja… solto Ángel enfadado  
-Largate maldita sea- le gruño Spike a Ángel  
-Este es mi despacho, asique no me moveré de aquí  
-Está bien, vamos Buffy- me susurro ofreciéndome su mano para que le siguiera, la cual tome con fuerza, extrañaba su piel fría sobre la mía… salimos del despacho y entramos en el ascensor.  
-¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste cuando regresaste?-Le recrimine con una dura mirada  
-¿Y decirte que? Hola amor, estoy vivo…  
-Pues mira ya sería algo- respondí saliendo a su par del ascensor. -¿Dónde estamos?  
-Podríamos decir que es mi cripta… - Me miró sonriente  
-¡Vaya!- exclame- es muy luminosa para ser una cripta… - Es más parecido a un apartamento de hotel que a una cripta Spike.-Le sonreí  
-¿A qué has venido? – Me preguntó mirándome atentamente  
-Esto… yo quería… saber cómo estabas…esto… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, en la destrucción de Sunnydale?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, tengo tus palabras grabadas en mi mente, ¿Acaso crees que lo he olvidado?  
-No es cierto, pero gracias por decirlo… esa fue tu respuesta ¿Por qué diablos no me creíste?- Le dije mientras me iba acercando hacia una de las enormes ventanas  
-Te creí, pero si te hubiera respondido, que te quería, hubieras intentado sacarme de allí, y tu habrías muerto también.- Me contestó dulcemente acercándose hacía mi- Buffy…  
Me giré cuando note su mano en mi hombro – Spike… -susurré acariciando su rostro

El se acerco más y rozo sus labios con los míos  
-Espera – le dije apartándome lo justo para que pudiera mirarme- llevo pensando que decirte todo el vuelo… he intentado llevar una vida normal, olvidar todo lo que persigue la mente de la cazadora pero tú siempre has permanecido en ella- me miraba atentamente a los ojos, y hasta parecía emocionado con mis palabras- llevo meses intentando reponerme de tu ausencia y ahora estas aquí, vivo… mañana regresaré a Roma y espero que tú me acompañes…-Te necesito…Te quiero William  
Se aproximo y posó sus labios en los míos, era un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión – Me encantará ver la cara del cabezón cuando le diga que me voy- me dijo riéndose mientras nos acercábamos a la cama entre beso y beso- mmm… compartir habitación… saldremos poco de ella… ja…. –comenzó a reírse y lo miré con dulzura  
-Nunca cambiaras… - le di un corto beso y comencé a desabotonarle la camisa  
-Te quiero amor- me respondió- nunca he dejado de hacerlo.


End file.
